Emerald City Dreams
by twistedartist
Summary: Draco has been hiding in Seattle for a bit now. He mistakenly chooses the one shop in all of town that a rare American witch works in. What will befall him now? Set after book, disregarding epilogue. slightly A/U.
1. Covering Up Madness

**This is my first ACTUAL fic that isnt just one shot, so be nice when you review! I take constructive criticism, and always appreciate any corrections on name mistakes! btw, If you are reading this, please review! I also need help renaming this story. I suck with titles!  
**

His mother had been gone for a year. The war had been over for nearly 5. After a short stint in Azkaban, Draco had fled Britain with vengeful Death Eaters on his heels. After Australia proved to have too many dangers, he had immigrated to the US, finally landing himself in a quiet suburb of Seattle. He quietly settled in, taking a muggle job when his money ran low. As time passed, he had grown less fearful, and became more comfortable in his new life. The bigotry and prejudices he had been raised with had slowly faded, and he was finally ready to try to integrate into wizarding society again. There was only one thing he had to do before he could find other wizards. He picked up the image that he was going to have tattooed over the Dark Mark that still was emblazoned on his arm. He smiled at the simple twisting vines that formed his mother's name, with a large rose to cover a good chunk of his arm. He set it back down, and pulled his shirt on. The bright irish green looked good with the sandy blonde he had charmed his hair to, as well as the slight tan he had earned working in Louisiana the year before. He slipped his wand into his pocket, and headed out the door.

Lexi looked up as the bell on the door rang. The man who walked in looked nothing like Jax's normal cliental, but who was she to judge. She was sitting behind an oak desk, a curtained doorway behind her. The walls were covered in small framed drawings, showing off what the artists who worked her could do.

"Name?" she drawled.

"Draco Malfoy" she grinned when the man winced at his own accent, so out of place here in Seattle.

"Well then Draco, take a seat, roll up your sleeves, and relax! Neat name by the way" She smiled at him.

Draco watched the girl brush her hair over her shoulder and stand. 'If I didn't know any better,' he thought 'with that hair, and those eyes, I would think she was related to the Weasleys.' He sat down in one of the chairs and with his head down, started rolling up his sleeves.

Lexi started as the man rolled his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm. She flew across the counter, tackling the man.

Draco was flat on his back, the girl straddling his chest, a wand jammed into his chin.

"What do you want Death Eater?" she growled out, her blue eyes sparking. Shocked at the unexpected attack, not to mention the prescience of a witch in such a muggle place, all he could do was squeak out "um.. a tattoo?" A man was suddenly standing over them, with one eyebrow quirked at the scene at his feet.

"Lex, why are you sitting on my client?"

"I, I, I thought I saw a weapon boss" she stuttered out. Draco looked at her, noticing that her wand was once again hidden.

"I'm Jax," the man said offering Draco his hand "come on back" He walked towards the curtain at the back of the store, and disappeared behind it.

"I'll have my eyes on you, Death Eater." she hissed at Draco as he followed Jax back.

A few hours later, Lexi saw Draco reappear. His face was dead white, and he looked like he was in shock.

"worse than the Cruciatus curse..." she heard him mutter. Jax stuck his head out "Lex, give him some of that stuff you make, and schedule him for 4 more sessions about 2 weeks apart, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem man." she turned and sneered at Draco.

"since there is no way I am getting stuck with your evil butt for 8 weeks, I am going to give you a healing potion too, and make your appointments 4 days apart. We will just tell him that you have to get back to your country sooner than expected. Understand me?" All Draco could do was nod and take the bottles she handed him.

"Drink the blue one." she pointed at it. Draco hesitated.

"Oh, like I would lose my job over you, It's not poisoned, its a pain killer." He shrugged, opened it, and drank. He visibly relaxed as the potion took effect.

"the green one is healing. Be back here in 3 days. I don't want your kind around here any longer than need be." She glanced over her shoulder making sure they were alone. " I will be owling Aunt Molly this evening just to make sure your not on the run or anything."

"I served my time. I also betrayed the rest of them. They killed my mum, and are hunting me." he said quietly.

"Well, I'm still keeping an eye on you." She narrowed her eyes. Draco winced, wondering why he hadn't noticed the aura of magic on her before.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." she escorted him to the door and shoved him out.


	2. A Place To Be

**I am aware that Lexi seems quite okay with being 'kidnapped' and you will find out why later!**

Draco walked home, still wincing. He hadn't known that muggle tattoos hurt that badly. He opened the door to his flat, and pulled his wand out.

"Hominin Revealeo" Nothing happened, satisfied, Draco put his wand away. He dropped his briefcase on the couch and examined his "fine" surroundings. The flat was small, just a studio and had come furnished. He counted himself lucky that he had learned a simple cleaning spell while in school, as he had found "roommates" his first night here. The beige walls were bare except for a small portrait of his mother, and an article from the Daily Prophet about his own disappearance. A muggle newspaper was strewn across the bed. He read it every day, because he was sure that if the Death Eaters found him, the mayhem they would cause here would be noticed by the muggles. He stilled as he suddenly realized what the ginger girl had said when she was shooing him.

"write, cousin, Molly" The girl had access to his information, because the law required a copy of your identification to get tattooed. Panicking, Draco grabbed a bag, and jammed his meager possessions into it, and apparated to the shop.

Lexi was closing the shop when she heard a pop behind her. She spun around, wand at ready. Draco shouted "Expelliarmus" before she could even open her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I cant let you contact them. The Death Eaters will find me" he spoke calmly, as he stored her wand away. "So, just until the artwork is done, I will be with you, 24/7. And I will curse you if I need to. I just cant let them find me... I saw what they did to my mom..." Lexi just stared at him, wondering at how fearful he seemed.

"Hell No!" she finally said. Draco raised his wand.  
"Wait, wait... fine okay..." she sighed, and wondered how to manage this, he seemed really scared. Not to mention that her roomies were going to wonder about the gorgeous man she was bringing home. She held her hand out for her wand.

"No wand, not until I am sure you wont curse me into next year." Lexi grimaced and nodded deciding to let it go for now.

"Follow me." she gestured, and led him to the parking lot around the back. She pulled keys out, and unlocked a 2009 mustang.

"Get in."

"Um, cant we just..."

"to many wards on the city. No apparating into my neighborhood." She grinned. Draco swallowed hard, and got in. Lex looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. The engine roared to life.

"Cast a look away spell would ya?" she spoke quietly. He complied, and they raced out of the lot.

Half an hour, and many close calls later, they pulled to a stop in front of a house in a suburb of Tacoma. Draco looked up at the towering Victorian. The brick facade was weathered, but in a nice way, with white gingerbread sparkling in the rare sunshine. He let himself smile. This house just seemed... welcoming.

"we have 3 major house rules." Lex said as she led the way to the door. "Number one, Stay out of the basement. Amishya is a vampyre, and wont take kindly to the intrusion. That is her door." She pointed at a door near the end of the entrance hall. "Number two, the Attic floors are also off limits, the family of fae that live up there are very private, and even more vengeful than Amishya. And, number three the west wing is mine, as well as where you will be, feel free to wander, but the Master suite, and my rooms are off limits."

"why the master..." she interrupted him with a gesture

"It was my parents." he shut his mouth, understanding. She walked up the stairs to the left of the door.

"One more thing. As I do rent to boarders, that is how you will be represented while your here. You will pick up after yourself, as well as share cooking duties. Magic is allowed in small amounts, as all my current boarders are from the magical communities. If you need to owl anyone, let me know, I'll show you where you can." They came to the top of the stairs, and stopped in front of a large set of double doors. She pushed them open, and continued down the hallway which was filled with wizard portraits, and paintings. Every door they passed had a small gold plaque on it. He saw one with her name on it, as well as one labeled master suite, but none of the others seemed to have labels. She stopped in front of a door a few down from hers.

"These will be your rooms. Tap the plaque with your wand please." He did as she said, and watched his name appear on the door. "This door will now only open to you and I. If you wish to change the labeling on the door, just tap it and say the name you want it to say out loud." She pushed the door open, and Draco gasped at the change in size and scheme. The rest of the house was done in warm colors, while this enormous room almost seemed tailored to him. It was easily twice the size of his flat. The king sized bed had was covered in emerald green, with silver drapery hung from the posts. A pale green chaise was pushed against the wall, under a large window that looked out over a quiet garden. The wall paper was plush, with forest green fluer de lis on a mint background. The carpet was silver, with green swirls, and patterns.

"Your bathroom is through this door." she pushed the door open. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom, with the same color scheme. The walls were mint, with dark borders, the fixtures and towels the same emerald green as the bedding.

"and your closet." she slid a wall panel away, revealing a dressing room that was easily half the size of the bedroom. He turned and looked at her.

"Who decorated this room?" he asked

"I did. I was going to move into them."

"They are... perfect..." the last word came out so low that she almost didn't hear it.

"Well, thanks then. Dinner is in 20 minutes, why don't you just unpack. When your done, just follow your nose. If you get lost, there is an intercom in each room, just hold the button down, and someone will come find you." She left him alone.

Draco retrieved his bag, and began unpacking. The first thing out was a tiny safe.

"Engorgio" he muttered. The safe returned to it's proper shape, and he tapped it with his wand. It opened up, and he stuck her wand into it, where is shared space with his mother's jewelry, and the family crest. He shoved the whole safe into the corner and hung his clothes up. He glanced at his watch and saw that he only had 5 minutes to find the kitchens. He shook his head, and left the rooms. He walked down the stairs. He paused in the entry hall as a statuesque black woman with knee length braids emerged from the basement. She spared him a momentary glance, and walked through a door across the hall from hers. He followed after her. The door turned out to lead to an enormous library. The walls were covered in shelves that went well above Draco's head. He stopped and looked around. Lexi stuck her head through a door at the far end of the room.

"If you want to eat, you better get in here." Draco hurried to her. He followed her into the kitchens. A long buffet style table with benches for seating greeted him. He looked at the motley crew that sat around it.

"Good evening everyone" Lexi said brightly. "This is Draco, and he will be living here for the time being. He is in the West Wing, in the green room." He saw the vampire raise an eyebrow at the location. "Now, Everyone needs to go around the table and introduce themselves. You can sit there Draco." she sat down and pointed at the seat to her right. As he seated himself, the black woman stood.

"My name is Amishya Byami. The basement is my domain. Do not bother me during the day." She sat back down. The tall brunette next to her didn't stand, just stuck his hand out. Draco shook it a little surprised, he had assumed the man was blind because his eyes were solid white.

"My name is Rellifine, call me Rel. I live in the attic with my wife and daughters." He gestured to the woman next to him, and the two girls seated across from them. The wife smiled.

"my name is Kelandra." Her hair was very short, and coal black, as were her eyes. Draco knew he wouldn't be bothering either of them any time soon. The girls turned and looked at him in tandem. The one with green streaks in her hair spoke first.

"My name is Melusine." The one with blue streaks didn't smile, just seemed to stare at him.

"And I am Meliora." the twin girls eyes were freaking him out a little. Their eyes were a shade of amber not found in nature, and seemed to look right into his soul. Tearing his eyes off of them, he looked at the next man down.

"My name is Tynan." He shook his black hair out of his eyes as he spoke. "I am a kelpie, and live in the pool house. The pool is off limits only at full moon, as I know Lexi forgot to tell you." A door at the far end of the room opened, and a man came in. Draco started as he recognized the scent of werewolf. The man sat down and looked at Draco.

"My name is Mingin, and I own the other half of the house... As there is no access to it from your side, you need not worry about this. Oh, and Lexi is my cousin." He grinned wolfishly and brushed a stray lock of ginger hair out of his face. Draco looked back at Lexi.  
"I'll slip a cheat sheet of names under your door." the entire table laughed. "and as you will probably need to know when it's your turn to get the mail, my legal name is Cecily Alice Elexi Finnian. Now, let's eat!" Draco grinned. He liked these people, but he wasn't letting his guard down for a moment, he had to much to lose.

XXXXXX


	3. Breakfast Treats

**I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night, and proofread it the best I could. I still really need a beta. It may be a bit before another chapter is up, I'm suffering from writer's block.**

Dinner had ended quietly with everyone scattering to their own quarters. Draco himself had retired to his room, and partook in the lovely bathroom, and the minty soaps and potions scattered there. He pulled a book out of his bag, and ran a bath. He settled in, casting a keep-dry charm on the book. The small radio was tuned to a local station, where someone named Delilah was playing love songs. He read a few pages, and his eyes slowly closed, book still in his hand.

It was dark when he woke to the sound of the door closing. He closed his hand around his wand, and slowly slid out of the still warm bath. He crouched behind the bathroom door, listening to the intruder ruffle around the bedroom. The bathroom door slowly opened, and a figure slid into the room.

Draco stood and raised the wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" the figure hit the ground hard. He hit the light switch, revealing a very angry, frozen Lexi on the floor. He relaxed a bit, but kept his wand at the ready.

"If you promise to explain, I will let you up. Blink if you promise!" She blinked. He cast a silent 'finite' and she gingerly stretched her arms and legs, and rubbed the back of her head.

"ouch. Why did you have to full body jinx me... why not just a leg lock?" she looked up at him finally. Her eyes widened at his state of dress. Water dripped of his pale skin, glistening in the light.

"um... are you going to... um" she stuttered. He looked down at himself.

"oh..." he stepped over and grabbed a ratty flannel robe and slipped it on.

"Now, why are you in my room?" He growled at her.

"My wand." she said simply.

"I told you that I am not giving it back until I deem it safe!" she sighed, and stood up.

"Fine then." she went to the door, and tried to open it. She rattled the door, trying to open it.

"I cast a spell, keeping anyone who came in, in here until morning." She swung around, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Why!"

"It would have raised an alarm if I was killed. I figured that if Death Eaters got in here, with the alarm, you would be able to get the authorities. Now, you can crash on the chaise. I am going to sleep." Lexi sputtered.

"That thing is NOT comfortable. If I have to sleep here, I am sleeping on the bed!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever floats your boat." He shrugged off the robe, and climbed into bed naked. Lexi stood still for a moment, than slide her boots and jacket off. She sat on the chaise for a minute.

"Hey, Draco."

"yeah?"

"You'll keep your hands to yourself right?"

"your safer with me than you would be with the kelpie." He rolled over and looked at her. She finally stood, and shed her pants, climbing into the bed in green lacy panties, and a cotton tank top.

"Thanks for not just killing me." she muttered, as she pulled the covers up around her, and closed her eyes.

"I'll wake you when the spells unlock." a soft snore was all the response he got.

The sun woke her. She came to conscious slowly, gradually realizing that she was wrapped around a very hard, warm body. She could feel him with every inch of her including... She jerked fully awake at the feel of a very hard male member nestled against her. She brought her eyes up to rest on a very peaceful male face. She carefully started to detangle herself. He grumbled, shifted, tightening his arms around her.

"Draco." she said quietly, trying to free herself. "Draco" a little louder. He jerked awake, his gray eyes inches from her.

"Good Morning. Can you let me go?" She smiled at him. He loosened his grip, his body humming from the contact that now was gone. His cock was hard as rock, and throbbing as the silky fabric of her underwear slid over him as she slid away. He rolled away from her, and she slid out of bed. She gathered up her things and looked over. He had his eyes squeezed shut.

"I wont do anything that may get you hurt while your here. I'll take the Unbreakable Vow if necessary." she said quietly, as she slipped out of the door.

Draco groaned as the door closed. He hadn't been that close to a woman in a long while. He finally calmed himself down and rolled out of bed. He grabbed a well worn pair of jeans, and a soft cotton tee shirt with the Good Charlotte logo across the chest. He decided to forgo shoes, and padded downstairs to the kitchen barefoot. He paused in the doorway, taking in Lexi's outfit. Her long hair was loose, spilling down her back. A snug fitting black top skimmed over her chest, over a pair of jeans with lacing down the sides. An emerald green thong peaked over the top of the waistband of her jeans. Her feet were bare, with hot pink nails tipping her toes. She was laughing at something Tynan had said. She turned the thousand watt grin towards him.

"Well, good morning sleepy head! What would you like for breakfast?" She skipped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk.

"I can have anything right?"

"Yeah."

"I would like fresh bread with marmalade, some bacon, and a strong cup of english breakfast." He smiled at her.

"Done and done. We don't do meat at brekky though." she turned from the fridge and handed him a jar of marmalade, a cup, and a box of tea. "Bread is in the breadbox there on the table, hot water is in the teapot." Lexi smiled, and danced over to the coffee pot. She poured a cup, generously sugared it, and dumped in some milk. She left the milk on the counter and plopped down at the table next to him.

"what would you have said if you didn't have any?" he asked as he slathered a thick slice of bread with the orange jelly

"Ran across the street to the mini mart." she laughed. Tynan turned from the cupboard he was rustling in.

"Your going to have to anyways, we are out of Honey Bunches, and Amishya will not be pleased if there isn't any when she gets home." Draco glanced at the sunshine outside.

"Amishya is a day-walker, dude. She should be home from work in a few minutes though. Want to come to the store with me?"

"Um, okay." he pulled his wand out, and summoned his shoes. He pulled them on, and joined her at the front door. She shoved her feet into a pair of green flip flops that were by the door.

"I have about 30 pairs of these." she glanced down at her feet and smiled. "anyways, lets go." She opened the door, and skipped down the stairs. He followed her quietly. He glanced around the neighborhood that he had landed himself in. There were a lot of shops nearby, and it seemed that all the houses were from the early 1900's. They crossed the street, and entered the shop. The door jingled as they entered. Lexi skipped around, and grabbed a few things. Draco just looked around as he followed her. He never really got into the day to day life of a muggle. He had a habit of just summoning what he needed, to minimize the exposure. The only time he had ever used the funny green muggle money was to pay his rent. She finished her shopping, and quickly rung out. She handed him one of the bags. He took it and followed her back out.

"So, just about everything you could want to do is within walking distance here. You can't appraise in the neighborhood, the wards were to well put in years ago. There is a theater down there." she pointed and he read the sign.

"Blue Mouse Theater. Do they put on plays there?" she laughed.

"No, they show movies."

"What's a movie?" she froze at the bottom of the steps up to the house.

"You've never seen a movie?" She looked at him in shock.

"Um, in Britain, wizards didn't really mix with Muggle culture. Not to mention the war and all." he turned bright red.

"Well, I will take you to one tomorrow. What kind of books do you like?"

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Because there are different kinds of movies, just like there are different books."

"Um okay, I like books with some action in them. I also found that I liked muggle comic books."

"Okay then. Daredevil came out a few weeks ago, and I haven't seen that one yet... We'll go see it after lunch! But only on one condition. I want my wand back." He sighed and started up the stairs.

"Fine, but I want you to take the Unbreakable Vow. And whoever bonds us also has to take it."

"Okay. I will have Mingin meet us in the library in my wing after breakfast."

"Okay then" they kicked their shoes off at the door, and took the food into the kitchen. As they offloaded it, they heard the front door slam. The vampire stalked in, took the box of cereal Lexi held out, and disappeared down her stairs. They had just finished in the kitchen as the fae family came in.

"Draco, go to our wing, count 3 doors down from mine on the opposite side, it's the private library in my wing, I'm going to grab Mingin, and meet you there." she drug him through the downstairs library and shoved him towards the stair. "Go on, and don't forget my wand." She grinned and skipped through the den across from the stairs. He headed upstairs, retrieved her wand, and went to the library. He found the door, and entered. What he saw when the door swung open gave him pause.


	4. AN

Alrighty my little chitlins, I have massive writer's block right now, so if you have been reading this story, I could really do with some reviews! It may help me get over the wall. I have no idea what to do with Draco and Lexi yet! On another front, the computer i normally use to write has been confiscated(updates) , so I am having to bum my sister's til the one I use is fixed. As she is a total Sims 3 addict, this is an interesting conundrum. Anyways, darlings, I promise I will do my best to get back on track as soon as possible.

Goodnight Luvvies!

** Jenneke'**


	5. Binding

**AN: I honestly have to say, that I feel like this is the worst chapter I have ever written, so please forgive me. I've been suffering awful writers block with this story, and it doesnt help that I got up at 3 am this morning. I will try to rewrite this chapter at a later date, but for now, this is what I've got. Sorry.**

The library was huge, bigger than the one downstairs. He was finally confidant that this house was a lot bigger inside than out. The walls were lined with antique oak bookshelves, polished to a burnished gold luster. The shelves were filled with books, artifacts, and photographs. Draco walked towards the shelf in front of him and picked up a picture. The photo was one of Lexi, when she was maybe 15, surrounded by other ginger haired people. He was pretty sure he saw the Weasley's as well as Mingin. He grinned and set it down. The books around him were quite old, some older than even the ones in Hogwarts. He just looked around, absorbing the beauty of this place.

Lexi clattered into the room, followed by a sleepy looking Mingin. The man was holding a wand, and was shirtless, scuffling along clad only in some lounge pants. Draco turned towards them.

"Lets get this show on the road kids." Mingin grumbled. "Clasp hands." they did as they were told.

"alright Draco, what is this oath the two of us are taking?" he looked at the fair young man.

"You are promising to keep me, and my whereabouts secret from any and all relatives or friends in england, until I so deem it safe for them to know where I am." Draco sighed. "Which should be soon after I get this stupid tattoo done." Lexi giggled. Mingin just shook his head and spoke a few words in latin. A golden glow surrounded Draco and Lexi's hands, then faded into their skin. As soon as the glow faded, Draco handed Lexi her wand.

"Your turn!" Lexi burst out. The men joined hands, and Lexi repeated the spell. They nodded at one another, and Mingin left, probably headed back to bed. Lexi turned to Draco.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to give my wand back."

"Well, you took the Unbreakable Vow, you cant do anything to hurt me now." he grinned "Now, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I have class at the community collage, I guess you could come with me and sit in..." she dropped off at the look on Draco's face.

"or, you could hang out here. The kids have school, and Rel, and Kelandra are at work. Amishya is sleeping, Tynan is probably getting ready to leave and Mingin went back to bed, so you would be alone. Your welcome to chill in this library, the one downstairs, or to watch tv in the den. Oh! Or you could use my computer in the office!"

"Whats a com-pew-teer?" Draco asked carefully. Lexi just looked at him for a moment.

"Seriously?"

"um, yes?" she shook her head at him.

"I guess I am staying home today, just to teach you the basics of muggle living." she rolled her eyes. "come on, I have to go email my professors, and I might as well teach you a bit while I'm at it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

The office was much less impressive than the library. It was a small room with peach colored walls and a large window looking out onto the street. Lexi grabbed a folding chair and set it next to the desk. She took the desk chair for herself and gestured for him to sit.

"Okay, so, this is the computer, to turn it on, you hit this button." she demonstrated. It took her about 15 minutes, but Draco caught on easily enough. "So, do you want to play with the computer, or do you want to go do something. There is plenty to do around here this time of year." She smiled at him.

"I think I would like to go see this movie thing you were talking about." he hesitantly smiled back.

"Okay then, lets go." The girl sprung out of the chair, and rushed to the door. She summoned her handbag from her room, and shoved her feet into the same flip flops from before. Draco followed her, and slid his shoes back on.

"Grab a jacket, theaters get chilly." he did as she instructed. They walked the few blocks it took to get to the theater, and settled into the movie.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Draco grimaced.

"I'm really sorry, normally movies are not that awful!" Lexi blushed. She felt bad about his first movie going experience sucking so bad. "Why don't I take you to Pt. Defiance to make up for it?" She said hopefully. Draco looked at her sideways.

"And what would Pt Defiance be?" he asked cautiously.

"well, there is multiple parks, a beach, an old fort, a zoo, a logging museum, and Never Never Land." she spoke enthusiastically.

"Never Never Land?"

"It's a story book village kinda thing. All these statues of nursery characters and stuff. It's meant for children."

"I would say the fort sounds interesting then." Draco finally said after thinking about it for a time. Lexi nodded and grabbed his hand again.

"Well, we can apparate there, but we have to walk a few blocks first to get outside of the wards." Draco just nodded at her. She shrugged and started off, hauling him along behind her.


	6. Out on the Town

**Okay, I'm still suffering some serious writer's block, but I cranked out another chapter for my elusive readers. Seriously people, REVIEW! Even just to tell me that you read it! Anyways, Here it is, the new chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks though! My beta was nowhere to be found today. **

A few blocks from the house, Lexi paused in front of a path leading into a wooded area.

"This is where we apparate from." Draco looked around.

"Um, how can I find this place again?" Lexi rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the path into the wooded area. After about 5 minutes of walking, they came to a babbling brook. There was a dam a little down the way, and Draco could hear the water rushing over it. The sound of traffic was still audible, but far away. Lexi pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. A soft glow appeared between the trees.

"That is how you find this place. The spell is just a simple reveal. This place also repels all muggles that have no knowledge of magic. You may run into my cousin Rae here. She is a muggle, but her husband is a wizard. He is currently in Afghanistan." Draco looked at her quizzically. She sighed.

"The war."

"Which war? The war ended in 1998!"

"Oh my gosh Draco, how did you miss the fact that the American muggle government has been at war since early last year? The World Trade Centers? The complete shut down of the world for a month in 2001?" Draco just kind of stared. "Never mind. I will catch you up on muggle current events when we get home." She turned and offered him her hand. He took it, and the familiar yank behind his belly button jerked him into nothingness.

They landed in a secluded area. Draco could here children laughing and shouting in the near distance. Lexi dusted herself, and checked herself in a mirror she pulled from her bag.

"here." she handed him a black zip up sweatshirt from the bag as well.

"What's this for?"

"Um, we are right on the Sound, it's going to be windy once we leave the trees." Draco took the jacket and put it on. Lexi zipped herself into a similar sweatshirt in bright green, and led the way through the trees. They emerged at the far end of a playground. There were children all over the place laughing and screaming. Draco smiled enjoying the happy sounds. They continued on the path around the edge of the playground, and came to a long hill.

"The fort is at the top." Lexi grinned at him, and started up. By the time he reached the top, Draco was out of breath. He stopped and put his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing.

"Here," Lexi nudged him with a water bottle. He took it gratefully, and started chugging. Once he caught his breath, they got in line for tickets to the fort. It took about 10 minutes, but they were finally in. Draco was looking around at all the unfamiliar things.

"Go explore. I will meet you here in half an hour. I want to go to the gift shop and look for something for my mum." Draco nodded at her, and she left. He walked over to a tower, and joined the group listening to a speaker there. He grew bored quickly, so he climbed the stairs, and gazed out of a window that was little more than a slit between boards. This was reminding him of the old fortifications that littered the area of Britain that Hogwarts was located. A half an hour passed quite quickly, and he sat on the stairs outside of the gift shop waiting for Lexi.

Lexi emerged, laden with bags. She glanced around for Draco, then noticed the beautiful man sitting on the stairs. She wasn't the only one to see him, as a slutty looking girl zeroed in and plopped down next to him. Lexi decided to hang back and watch the interaction.

Draco started as somebody sat down next to him. He glanced over, and took in a pretty bleach blonde, wearing a midriff baring handkerchief top, and a tiny denim skirt. She was also wearing platform sandals. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked him up and down.

"Hi there." the girl had an annoying twang to her voice, like she was imitating the belles of the south.

"Um, hello." Draco leaned as far away as he could, as her vanilla scented perfume was rather heavy, and making his eyes and nose hurt.

"Oh my, are you british?" she gushed, leaning forward, practically shoving her breasts in his face.

"Um, well, yes." he scooted a bit further away from her. She scooted closer.

"Well, my name is Trisha, and I think you are just charming."

"well, thank you, but I have to be going now." Draco nearly fell in his rush to get away from the forceful girl. He was relieved when he saw Lexi by the door, laughing at his misfortune. Lexi stepped around the girl, and walked up to him.

"Well there you are darling." she purred, eyeing the girl. "I'm done shopping, so we should be going." Draco just nodded, and followed her. Once they were outside of the gate, Lexi checked that they were alone, and shrunk her packages, jamming them into her purse.

"So, now that you've met the common gutter slut, you know the most dangerous creature our lovely area has to offer." her laugh filled the area. Draco glared at her.

"That girl was scary!" He shuddered at the memory of her. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes, it was. Lets go get lunch, and go home. We will come back in a week or so, that way the muggles wont be as thick. Spring break will be over." She shook her head, still wondering how that girl managed to run around in that lightweight of clothing in the middle of March. Once they were back in the woods, hidden, she grabbed his arm, and apparated back to their neighborhood. Once there, she glanced around, and started walking.

"where are we going?" Draco spoke, as he struggled to keep up.

"A great little family owned cafe down here. I love their clam chowder." she grinned. "besides, its friday, so the drive in is going on." Draco was confused, until they got closer. Draco's eyes widened at the site of all the classic cars parked around this little restaurant. Lexi shook her head at him. They entered, and she walked to the counter.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Kelly." Lexi grinned at the older woman running the counter. " I need two cups of your chowder, and two chicken strip specials to go." The woman's face lit up as she saw Draco hovering behind Lexi.

"Who is this delicious character your dragging around Lex my girl?" the woman smiled at him. Lexi hauled him forward, so he was standing next to her.

"This is Draco. Draco, this is Ms. Kelly"

"How do you do Ma'am?" Ms. Kelly's eyes lit up at his accent.

"Well, a man after my own heart. I haven't heard an accent like that since Ms. Rae brought your aunt in when she was visiting Lexi!" By the time their conversation was done, the food was ready. Lexi payed, and bid the proprietor farewell. They left, and headed back the way they came.  
"Lexi, where are we going now?"Draco asked.

"Oh, we are going to cut through the park on the way home. It's quicker. We can sit by the bridge and eat our lunch too." He followed. As they walked, he looked around. The park they were in seemed rather large. There were little shelters scattered around with tables in them. The path meandered through, passing a boat launch, and what seemed to be a rental place. As they continued, they edged around the lake, eventually coming to the far end, where a creek flowed away, and under the street that was a little further down. Lexi stopped at a bench, and sat down. She pulled out the soup, and handed one to Draco. Once he sat, she pulled out the french fries, and started throwing them to the ducks that were now surrounding them.

"What's this place called?" Draco finally spoke after swallowing about half of the chowder.

"mmm, Spanaway Park." she pointed at where the creek disappeared under the bridge. "that flows through to Bresmann, which is where we apparated from. We will be walking through there too. It's simpler than wasting energy apparating."

"How far are we from Seattle?" he finally asked after a moment.

"about 2 hours from the shop. Why?"

"then why do you drive? Wouldn't it be easier to walk to the apparation point, and just zap yourself there?"

"It would, but then I would get questions from Jax. Your next appointment is tomorrow by the way." he nodded at her, finishing his food. He got up and threw away all of their trash. They continued the walk until they reached home.  
"Now, for the computer, and teaching you something about current events in America. I do not understand how you could be working in the muggle world and not know about it." They walked back into the office. Lexi sat in the chair, and summoned one for him. He sat down too.

"Okay, now, ready for a crash course?" Draco just looked at her with a modicum of fear in his eyes.


	7. Christmas Note AN

Happy Christmas my dear dear readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, but work has been crazy, and my uncle gave me an idea for a new story! Anyways, as I have been put 'on call' by my job for the rest of the season (ugh!) I will have some more time to write, and hopefully my little vampire (fun little fact: muses were commonly thought to be vampiric) will comply! Best of wishes to all of you in this holiday season!

~ Jenneke


	8. Note

**Sorry guys, not a chapter!**

**Because I am completely stuck, I am temporarily abandoning this story. I will probably pick it up again sometime after my birthday. Or when my beta starts screaming at me about it.**

**~Jenneke**


End file.
